


keeping the faith

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tired Sam Winchester, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: lovedsammy asked:148. “I won’t give up if you won’t.” :) for sam/cas if possible??
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	keeping the faith

Cas comes to a stop next to the table Sam is seated at. “I thought I told you to get some rest five hours ago,” he says.

“Yeah, was reading,” Sam mutters, without looking up from his book.

Cas knows there’s no point in arguing, so instead he sits down next to Sam. “Did you find anything?”

Sam grimaces, shakes his head. Some of his hair falls into his eyes, and he pushes it back impatiently. “Nothing,” he sighs. “Just… _nothing_.”

He’s frustrated, Cas can tell. It’s clear in the way he snaps the book shut with no regard for how old or delicate it is, and pushes it away from itself. “Sam,” he says gently, and puts his hand on Sam’s arm. “I’m sure you’ll find something. But you need to rest.”

“Cas, I’ve been through every damn book in this place,” Sam says, rubbing his temples. “Nothing so far.”

“You’ll find something,” Cas repeats, more firmly this time. “But in the meantime – when was the last time you ate, Sam?”

“Mom got me a sandwich some time ago,” Sam answers, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

“Yes, I can see that,” Castiel says – the sandwich is sitting in front of Sam, untouched. “This isn’t healthy, Sam,” he adds, tone softer.

Sam scoffs, opening his eyes again. His face is scruffy, gaunt, _hollow_ – Cas knows he hasn’t eaten or slept in literal days at this point, but Sam looks like a dead man walking, and it’s beginning to worry him immensely.

“I’m serious,” Cas says when Sam doesn’t speak.

Sam softens. “I know,” he mumbles. “Sorry. I just… Cas, I’ve got to find him. I need to save Dean. He said yes for me. To save me. I can’t just…”

“You won’t be abandoning him by going to bed, Sam,” Cas reasons.

“Every hour I sleep is every hour I could spend searching for something to fix this,” Sam responds, tired hands reaching for another book from the stack he’s got piled up on the table. “It’s been _weeks_, Cas, and – and I’ve got _nothing_, and meanwhile Michael’s got my big brother. Every time I close my eyes I see his face, Cas. How can I sleep?” His voice breaks on the last word.

“Oh, _Sam_.” Cas takes Sam’s hand, squeezes it. “Sam, you’ll find a way to bring him back,” he tells him, and he knows he believes it with every atom of his being. “I _know_ you will, Sam. I know nothing can stop you two from ever finding your way back to each other.”

“God, I hope you’re not wrong,” Sam says with a little smile. “I’m just… so tired, you know?” he confesses a second later. “And I hate myself for it, but sometimes I just think… what if there’s nothing, you know? What if I _can’t_–” He stops, clearly unable to go on.

Cas gets to his feet, letting go of Sam’s hand as he does. Then he wraps both arms around Sam, holding him until Sam melts into the embrace, pressing the side of his face into Cas’s abdomen. “Sorry,” he whispers, voice wet, and Cas realizes he’s crying.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he tells Sam, gently running his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture he’s seen Dean use millions of times. “But Sam, you’re burning yourself out. Exhaustion often makes bad thoughts worse, you know. I’m sure you’ll feel better after some rest.”

There is a pause as Sam considers his words. “I won’t give up, Cas.”

“I know, Sam. But resting isn’t giving up.” He pauses. “You know you keep all of us going, right?”

“What?” Sam sounds surprised.

“You do,” Castiel tells him. “You are the reason everyone in this place keeps on fighting, Sam. You keep the faith for us when we can’t. I know you do it for Dean, but you do it for all of us too, even if you don’t realize it. Your mother. Jack. The rest of the hunters. And me,” he adds. “You make me want to keep going even when things are hopeless. So don’t give up, Sam. I won’t if you won’t. None of us will.”

There is silence for a few moments as Sam digests this. Then, slowly, he brings his arms up and wraps them back around Cas. “Thanks,” he whispers. Cas isn’t sure if he believes him or not, but the fact that Sam hasn’t argued is a good side.

He leans down, kisses the crown of Sam’s head. “You are most welcome,” he tells him. “Come on now, Sam. Bed.”

To his pleasant surprise, Sam actually stands. He wipes his eyes, and gives Cas a shaky, pale sort of smile. “Only a couple hours,” he says.

“Five,” says Castiel.

“Two and a half,” counters Sam.

“Three,” tries.

“Two and a half,” Sam repeats stubbornly.

“Fine,” sighs Cas when it becomes clear he will not win. At this point, if Sam even gets in a power nap, he’ll consider it a victory. “I’ll wake you up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Cas repeats, and holds out his hand for Sam to take. “You’ll feel better when you wake, Sam.”

“I hope so,” Sam murmurs, letting himself be led to his room. “And Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” Sam says softly.

Cas smiles at him and squeezes his fingers. “Nothing to thank me for, Sam. It’s the least I can do for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @thelegendofwinchester :) 
> 
> love,  
remy


End file.
